So Not Best Friends
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: It was just another normal day for Gokudera Hayato. He encountered a Family that almost killed Tsuna. However, Yamamoto somehow made it on time and they beat the hell out of the Family. So, what happens when Yamamoto invites Gokudera to his place? Well, we're not sure about that...(First published in Wattpad)


**A/N: My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic featuring one of my liked pairings, 8059. I'm sorry, by the way, if the characters turned out to be out of character and all. I still to need to do some studying on them a bit, I guess.  
By the way, this was first published in Wattpad under my account, "Himitsu315".  
Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors. ^^;**

* * *

**So Not Best Friends **

* * *

Every single day, a lot of people would always pick a fight with me. I would usually beat them up in the end and simply leave them alone. It is just annoying yet, it was normal. I thought it might be a good way to train myself to protect The 10th. Besides, I am the 10th's right-hand man. Then again, there is this certain baseball nut who would always get in the way. He is just annoying and dense.

This afternoon, all alone by myself, I was walking at the town district. A lot of people have gathered there, as if some sort of event is going on. I simply ignored and kept on walking. As I somehow escaped from the huge crowd, someone grabbed me from behind and punched me at the face. I fell on the ground as I held my wounded cheek. It hurt, of course. I looked at my attacker, who had a bunch of people with him.

That short straight black hair and red eyes, that silver cross embedded on the right chest of his jumper, I knew that man. In fact, this is my first time to fight with him. Right in front of me is the Boss of the Santo Family, San Miguel.

"My, if it isn't 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato'." He smirked at me as he readied his pistol. "I've never thought I would encounter someone like you."

I prepared my dynamites, looking at the him with serious eyes. "And I've never thought someone as weak as you would be here. What have you come for?"

"What, you asked?" He aimed his pistol at his left side. "To end Vongola the 10th life!"

I was surprised and quickly turned at my right side. It was the 10th who was stopped upon seeing me.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"10th, stay away!"

I thought I wouldn't make it since, San Miguel already fired his pistol to the 10th. The 10th is done for, I thought. I am, indeed, not worthy enough to become his right-hand man. I am-!

"Tsuna!"

Upon hearing that familiar voice and a slash, I was surprised to see that baseball nut with his bat-turning-sword. It seemed that he was able to cut such a small thing as a bullet.

"Yo, Gokudera! Are you OK there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I looked at San Miguel and his henchmen and threw my dynamites at them. "Explode!"

Boom! They got hit by the dynamites but, some are still standing, including San Miguel. I prepared another batch of dynamites between my fingers. "Still persistent, eh?"

I smirked to myself as I got surrounded by his Family.

"I'll help out!" I was surprised when that baseball nut was behind me, all prepared for the fight.

"Are you stupid!? What about the 10th!?"

"He already ran away. He'll be safe, don't worry."

"Oh, he'd better be. Or else, I'll kill you!"

"Now, now! Let's just end this, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

It took a very long time for us to beat the crap out of those guys. But in the end, we were able to beat all of them by the end of the day. The sun was already setting when it was over.

"Ah, we should get going already." The stupid baseball nut looked at the sunset, resting his bat on his shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me that," I snapped. "Let's go!"

"Sure!"

Although it annoyed me so much, the two of us went home together, leaving those bastards alone. We then, somehow, reached at the baseball nut's sushi restaurant. As we were in front of the entrance, he stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you stay here for today? It's pretty late and Dad can make us some dinner." His wide grin annoyed me so much. He let go of me as I struggled from his grasp.

"Are you kidding me!? There's no way I would stay in this fishy place. And by 'fishy' I mean, _literally_ fishy!"

He laughed before he answered. "Why not!? There's nothing wrong with that! Come on, come on!"

"Idiot, let go of me!"

No matter how many times I struggle from him, he won't let go of me. No matter how many times I object, he won't listen to me. Just what is going on in this idiot's mind, anyway? Is he really a fool?

Before I knew it, I was already inside the restaurant. The guy's old man greeted him upon his arrival while he was chopping some tuna.

"Welcome back, Takeshi!" He then, looked surprised as our eyes met. "Ah, who is this person? Your friend?"

"Definitely no, sir!" I highly denied. "I am just his classmate, that's all!"

"Now, now, Gokudera!" I still didn't listen to him. There is no way in hell I will consider him as a friend. He is more of a rival to me since, he is all kind and caring to the 10th, it annoys me so much.

"Well, since he's a classmate of yours, I'll let him eat dinner here tonight." The old man went back to his work, continuing to chop the tuna.

"Eh!? Then, can he stay here, too?"

"Of course!"

"Wah! Thanks, Dad! You're the best!"

"Anything for Takeshi and his friend here."

"I said we're not friends!" I denied once more.

"Then, are you best friends?"

"Of course, not! Who says we're best friends!?"

"Now, now. Pipe down, Gokudera." The idiot is butting in again. He really pisses me off, whenever he smiles like that. "Dad will be done soon so, let's wait, OK?"

"Tch!" I was really pissed off. Then again, since I'm pretty hungry myself, I decided to eat dinner here, anyway. He and I sat on and watched a baseball game for the time being to kill some time. It was pretty boring, to be honest. A few minutes later, some delicious sushi were placed in front of us.

"Go on and eat." The old man smiled again at us. "If you want seconds, just tell me."

"Y-Yes, sir." I was somewhat surprised from the guy's father. He is not that bad at all, I thought. "Thank you for the food."

That guy and I started eating dinner. As expected, the sushi are very delicious. After finishing eating the first batch, I called the old man. "Seconds, please!"

"Coming right up!"

While the old man was cooking, I stared at the TV. I'm not that much interested in such a boring sports like baseball. The worse part is that, this guy here likes baseball. He evens plays it. It annoys me so much.

"Hey, Gokudera!"

"What now!?" I had enough of that stupid carefree-like voice of his. It really pisses me off so much. Then, I was surprised when he was pointing at my face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Rice."

I tried looking at my face but, I couldn't see it properly. As I touched my face, it seemed that I don't have rice on my face. I was annoyed, once again. I was about to yell at him when all of a sudden, something soft and warm touched my forehead. I looked above, and I was surprised when I found out that he kissed me.

"Just kidding~!" He moved away, as he grinned at me, like a child that successfully pulled a prank on someone. My face became warm as I looked at him angrily, with my dynamites between my fingers.

"Wh-What the hell was that for, you baseball idiot!?" I was really embarrassed when he did that to me all of a sudden.

"Pipe down, Gokudera!" He motioned his hands, telling me that I should calm down. But, who the hell would calm down if the person right in front of you kissed you on the forehead!? It's so embarrassing! Thankfully though, before I could explode that idiot's brains, his father came, putting the second batch of sushi on the table. I simply give the idiot a "tch!" before sitting back on my seat and continue my meal.

Finally, we finished eating our dinner. Since that guy already asked permission from his old man to let me stay here, I had no other choice but, stay at a small room in the restaurant. I didn't like it, at first but, I had no choice. It's almost late, anyway.

"I wonder what happened to the 10th..." I muttered to myself, wondering what has happened to the 10th. "I wonder if he got home safely after that..."

"Of course, he'll be fine!" That guy suddenly came out of nowhere almost scared the hell out of me, that I almost jumped out of the futon.

"You...! You scared the hell outta me!"

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"And don't just be too sure about the 10th's safety!"

"I'm pretty sure Tsuna will be alright. He's gotten stronger, you know."

"...You do have a point there."

The conversation died out. The atmosphere somehow became awkward, that I started thinking about the kiss he gave me. I covered my mouth with my hand for I was trying to hide my embarrassment from that guy. Then, I had a feeling that somehow, he noticed it. Suddenly, he chuckled to himself.

"Well done, let's go to sleep." As he said so, he suddenly sat lay beside me. "Good night~!"

"Hey! Don't just sleep here!" I couldn't believe that he would suddenly sleep beside me all of a sudden.

"Just one night won't hurt, Gokudera. Now, move aside."

"Tch! Don't just order me around, you stupid!"

Before I knew it, he was already snoring. I couldn't believe he could fall asleep that easily. I was really that pissed off. Then again, I decided to let him off for tonight. I lay on the futon and stared at the ceiling. That kiss still bothered me until now. I wonder why he would do such a thing. He is probably joking around, I thought. Then again, I have never thought he could kiss me easily like that.

As I rolled at my left side, I tried to stop thinking thinking about it right now and go to sleep. But, just as I was about to close my eyes, someone embraced me from behind.

"Hey, let go of me, will you?"

"It's better like this. The two of us will be warm and cozy."

"Tch! Shut up..."

He started snoring softly again. He is probably tired after all that happened today. I couldn't blame him, though. He had it rough, after all. But, now that I thought about our position right now, I somehow felt his warmth. It had this very nice feeling. I guess, it would be OK to be like this for one night.

Although we're not friends, we still care for each other. That's a Family, after all...


End file.
